Composure
by ProoowlingNinja
Summary: Transformers: Animated. This is the result of ten random songs, a bit of mild slash, and our lovable TFA crew.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! Sorry no updates, but I do have something for you all. My friend sent me a dare called "The Ten Song Challenge." Basically it's a writing practice where you turn on your Mp3 player or Cd player or I-pod and make the songs shuffle. You have to write different situations regarding the first ten songs you hear. I know you're only supposed to write during the duration of the song, but there's no possible way I could do that, so I usually repeat the song until I finish the little part. Anyway these little drabbles may or may not include my oc, Volt. So if you don't know who that is then please refer to my fan-fic "The New Recruit." **

**Warning: Slight Lockdown X Prowl implied.**

**Transformers Animated is not mine. Simple as that.**

* * *

**1. Alex Ubago- Sigo Aqui (I'm Still Here Spanish version)**

Bumblebee sighed as he slowly walked into the main room of the factory. As usual he was being ridiculed by Ratchet, or being told to grow up by Prowl. Even Prime and Bulkhead found faults to nag Bumblebee for and he was getting fed up by it.

So what if he wasn't a war veteran, a stealthy ninja bot, a bulky klutz, or even an Elite Guard dropout? That didn't make him useless did it?

"Hey Bumblebee! Want to play with me?" Sari asked the yellow mech, coming up to him from behind with two game controllers in her hands.

"Sure!" Bumblebee answered pleasantly. At least Sari could relate to Bumblebee. She seemed to understand him more than his own kind did.

Even if he was in just a "rebellious programming phase" as Ratchet had said it, Bumblebee was glad he had a friend like Sari to spend it with.

* * *

**2. Savatage- This Isn't What We Meant**

Ever since that day, not a moment passed by when he wasn't haunted in regret for leaving her behind. If he only knew the cost of his mistake, he would have gladly went back for her or even took her place. She shouldn't have to face living like a monster any longer. It just wasn't fair to her. It wasn't right.

Optimus, after many long cycles of pondering, knew that it would be nearly impossible to gain her trust again. But he was willing to go against the odds now. He wasn't going to leave her behind again.

* * *

**3. Younha- Houki Boshi (OC. Read Top)  
**

Volt stopped observing from her usual spot on the roof of the factory and looked up in slight surprise when a few droplets of water greeted her visage. Volt stared upwards for a few moments before more rain began to pour down and immediately the clear sky spewed with drop after drop of water. Volt watched as the paint on her chassis slowly dripped off and mixed with small trails of flowing water, moving away from Volt.

Suddenly Bumblebee and Sari ran outside and began to play joyfully in the sun shower. Half smiling at the sight of the two and shrugging, Volt mournfully glanced up towards the sky and quietly murmured, "The rain is a lot like you. You never did like my paint, did you Ramp?"

Slowly Volt leapt from the rooftop to the paving below and retreated inside.

* * *

**4. Sting- Desert Rose**

His covert ways were one of the things that made Lockdown so interested in him. Lockdown had never felt so indifferently about a 'bot like him before. He never felt so lustful and greedy about another mech, before their short episode of being teammates. It was quite an unfamiliar feeling.

Love? Is this what love was? Or could it be just temporary? No. It was much more than that.

Lockdown felt so spark wrenched after his answer. It just didn't suffice to his wants; what his spark yearned for. He wasn't going to give up. It was nothing more than a usual job of bounty hunting, but instead with a more valuable prize than money.

* * *

**5. Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch- Return to the Sea (Part One)**

Blackarachnia looked down at the puddle of water and hissed at the reflection. She stomped on the water angrily before walking away. Giving one last glare towards the puddle, she quickly reverted to her spider mode and crawled away. "Pitiful." She muttered in an irked tone.

* * *

**6. Chaba- Parade**

"I'm sorry..." Ratchet grumbled to no one in particular, after switching on the control panel and the audio recorder. The others were either out on patrol or, in Bumblebee's case, with Sari. So he volunteered himself for monitor duty, and a little peace and quiet. "You might not know remember me, but I met you a few thousand stellar cycles back and I guess I'm responsible for wiping your memory core...Not I did it on purpose. So I'm sorry again." Ratchet said awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck uncomfortable. Ratchet activated the controls to play back the recording and listened to it over and over, hoping that it would sound acceptable.

After a few nanokliks of silence, Ratchet sighed angrily and stopped the recorder. "Why can't I say what I want her to hear?! Why does it always sound like I'm a guilt free grouch? I'll never be able to do this." Ratchet muttered with a tone of depression and guilt mixed together. It was so much harder to do this then he had thought it would be. Taking a deep breath, Ratchet hung his head down in disappointment as he deleted the newly recorded attempt and stood up.

* * *

**7. Rikki- Suteki Da Ne (Instrumental Version)**

Sari was currently in her room, bawling her eyes out due to a comment Bumblebee unintentionally made about her possible never seeing her dad again.

"Sari! I didn't mean it!" Bumblebee pleaded as he stood on the outside of the young girl's room. He wanted to get into the room, but wasn't going to try and force his way in and cause Sari to become 

even more upset. Prowl had witnessed this and walked beside Bumblebee, placing his hand on the younger 'bot's shoulder as an indication to let him try to speak with the girl.

"Sari?" Prowl called quietly, listening for a response.

"Go away!" Sari yelled from her room. "It's not fair! I want my dad..."

"I promise we'll do whatever it takes to find your father, Sari." Prowl said in a reassuring voice; a sober frown written upon his face.

"But...I..."

"You're scared right? You're worried that something bad happened to him, aren't you?"

"Yes..." Sari answered shyly and slowly walked out from her room. Her eyes were and leaked with tears, and her face was slightly puffy.

"Feel better?"

"A little...But I'm still worried about him." Sari replied, using the back of her hand to brush away some of her tears and looked up to the ninja 'bot with a quivering smile

* * *

**8. Minnie Driver- Learn to be Lonely**

Wasp wrapped his servos around his knees as he slowly cradled himself back and forth as he kept watch around him; his neon optics darting as accusingly glare to anything and everything around him. "Bumble-bot will pay...Wasp hurt Bumble-bot..." He rambled on repeatedly, with a relentless twitch that plagued his optics.

"Wasp will find Bumble-bot..." Wasp cried weakly as he laid his head on the support of his legs; a quiet sobbing sound escaping his vocal unit.

* * *

**9. ****The Lion King****- He Lives in You  
**

"I am programmed to protect...and sacrifice if necessary." These were his final words before the Space Bridge collapsed and he was taken in with it.

Despite knowing the toll of his sacrifice, Omega Supreme smiled to his old friend as well as the other Autobots and the organic before him, and closed his optics for his final moment. _Is it time for me to rest so soon? _He thought as the warp hole began to suck him in. If anything, Omega was glad that he was able to protect the Autobots once more.

* * *

**10. Phil Collins- Two Worlds**

"Surprise!" Yelled Sari as she jumped from behind the concrete couch, catching the entire group off guard as she pulled a toy gun from her back and shot it off; sending small bits of strings in the air.

"Umm...ok then." Bumblebee said as he flicked away a bit of string that landed on his helm, while the others looked down at the girl with an arched brow.

"Hello!" Sari cried excitedly, showing a big grin to the Autobots. "Don't you know what today is?" Blank and silent faces that glanced to each other from some sort of answer. After a moment of nothingness, Sari brought her hand to her face and laughed childishly. "Today is 365 days since we met each other. A.k.a an entire year!"

"So?" Ratchet pressed, his voice lacking the enthusiasm that Sari's held.

"What do you mean so?" Sari exclaimed in exasperation.

"It's human custom to celebrate something after a certain amount of time." Prowl explained, but wore an unsure look on his face.

"And humans make a fuss over a stellar cycle? If you ask me it's a waste of time."

"But you guys are my family. We're a team! Of course it's a big deal!" Sari protested, crossing her arms stubbornly and looking up at the bots determinedly.

"Sari's right." Bulkhead agreed and nodded slowly. "She was the first human we met."

"Perhaps that is why she is so important? Aside from the key I mean." Prowl inquired, placing his hand on his chin ponderingly.

"Yeah the Allspark chose her...And there have been those times when we couldn't have made it out online without the key." Bumblebee added.

"Glad you see it my way." Sari said teasingly, with a cute wink and pearly smile.

"If you ask me, I still think it's a waste of time." Ratchet muttered and walked away, hiding a smirk that was appearing on his face.

* * *

**That was really fun. I can't pick which one I liked doing, because I liked them all. Perhaps I'll do another one soon? Tell me what you think! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! It seemed that a lot of people wanted another update, so here it is. As I said before, ****it's a writing practice where you turn on your Mp3 player or Cd player or I-pod and make the songs shuffle. You have to write different situations regarding the first five or ten songs you hear. I chose five this time. I know you're only supposed to write during the duration of the song, but it never said you couldn't repeat the song until you're finished (which I did.) Volt returns in this chapter as well. You can find her in my fic, The New Recruit. Enjoy the more humorous update!**

**Transformers does not belong to me and it never will, sadly.**

* * *

**1.**** Vanilla Sky- Umbrella (OC. Read top or skip it completely.)**

The unexpected _**boom**_ coming from Volt's had surprised Prowl. It's not like he was thinking that anything so spasmodic could happen while simply walking past the infiltration bot's room to go to his room. Quickly Volt's doors opened and the femme stumbled out with a large smog of smoke following behind her; accidentally knocking into Prow and falling towards the ground on top of him.

"Oh sorry!" Volt murmured after a few gagging coughs. Volt's face plate and upper chassis were covered in a partial tinge of black. Most likely the residue of whatever had exploded in her room.

"Err...It's fine..." Prowl quietly replied, trying to hide a red face plate. "What happened?" He asked, looking behind Volt and towards her room (which still spewed black smoke.)

"Shoddy Earth technology. That recent model for the newest computer can't even hold a tenth of the memory that my Cybertronian equipment can." Volt stated angrily and slowly sat up, dusting herself off.

"Hey Volt!" Ratchet called as he suddenly came down the hallway. "Do you know where..." Coming to a sudden halt, Ratchet cut himself off and stared down at the two. First he glanced at Prowl and then darted his optics to the femme and finally shift his optics to Volt's room. After a few moments of silence and the red tinge that appeared on the twos' faces, a coy smirk showed itself on the older mech's face. "Young bots..." Ratchet gave a Prowl a short thumb's up, before walking away with a chuckle.

The two quickly stood up, after realizing what the 'bot was referring to, and quickly pursued after him; trying to explain to him that it was a misunderstanding.

* * *

**2.** **Weird Al Yankovic- I Think I'm a Clone Now **

"Megatron will rue the day when I overthrow that pompous glitch head. I will lead these lethal fighting machines to victory. Megatron will be crushed in defeat!" Starscream stated manifestly; a power-hungry smile appearing on his face as he looked towards his newly created clones with contempt.

"Going against Megatron is suicide!...I sprang another oil leak..." The purple colored, coward clone stammered and pulled his hands together in a cringe.

"Silence you second rate clone! Megatron will swiftly be defeated by_ my_ glorious strategic." The blue egomaniac clone declared with a maniacal smile glued on his face.

"Yes! Brilliant speech! Simply brilliant!" The golden suck-up replied, rubbing his hands together in a submissive way.

"Tell me," The femme clone began, "what is your oh so great plan for domination? Hmm?" She asked skeptically, placing her hands on her hips.

Starscream opened his mouth to make a witty comeback, but nothing came out. With a glare slowly appearing on his face, Starscream crossed his arms. "I'm still working on that. But it will be a good plan and Megatron will be defeated!"

Wearing a victorious smirk on her face, the femme "Hmphed", and walked away. "Tell me when you are actually capable of making a plan." She called behind her mockingly.

"Oh you're such a great leader." The white colored lying Starscream cloned stated, murmuring in a believable tone.

* * *

**3.**** Flow- Colors**

Am I merely a tool sought for my capabilities? Do they not understand that I am aware to all around me? It was no different during the war. That is why I was abandoned to the lonely reaches of the universe, despite what I did for them. It was to protect what I created.

I was always lonely then. All that time I waited for something to happen or for someone to find me. I just couldn't bear my loneliness. That is why I allowed myself to be found by them. It was such a happy feeling just to be around them again...My children...Even if they'll never understand me.

Autobots...Decepticons.. What is the difference between them? Different ideas? Different beliefs? I could care less...I just want my children to stop hurting each other; constantly raising the tolls on either side. That is why I separated myself into fragments. I hoped they would stop bickering and cease their anger. But it just made them angrier.

I want to protect my children, but if I am not able to do much alone. That is why I took the opportunity to seek help from a certain girl during our first meet. I pray that good will come from our encounter and I will continue to wait until peace returns to my children.

* * *

**4. Natalie Imbruglia- Do You Love?**

"You...you alright Arcee?" He asked her, placing his hands on her shoulders. Arcee? Who is Arcee? She didn't know. She didn't know anything, or rather, she couldn't remember. It felt as if something was holding her back and she was forgetting something crucial to her, but she didn't know what it could be.

"Who's Arcee?" She asked, staring unemotionally up at the red and white mech. "Where are we?" She asked curiously. Glancing around, she saw explosions and lasers fired past each other. "What's going on?"

He was silent. He just stared at her with a guilt haunted face and frowned in disbelief.

"Do I know you?" She continued. Despite being in such an unfamiliar place, she felt safe being with him. It felt like he would protect her and keep her out of harm. But she still didn't know why.

* * *

**5. The Fray- How To Save A Life (Spoilers for A Bridge Too Close)**

Ratchet stopped from his work looked it and down a few times; looking half pleased with the result. After finding a good piece of land near the mountain where the Ark had crashed into the mountain, Ratchet and collected bits and pieces of metal remnants and gathered them together. He then proceeded into welding them into an oval like shape and placed them into a small crater that he dug up; letting only a small portion of the top stick out.

"You're probably wondering what I'm doing aren't you?" He asked aloud, despite knowing that no one was around. "Well humans have a tradition called a funeral to honor someone who's passed on." He added and began to push the dirt into the hole.

"I'm not saying that I think you're gone or anything, (Primus knows how many times you've proven someone wrong), but I want you to remembered." Ratchet explained soberly as he slowly sat down beside the little grave. "Protoforms and bots these orbital cycles don't even have a decent grasp of what the war was like or the sacrifices given to win..." He said sadly, patting the soil a few times.

"You know I still feel guilty for all those stellar cycles ago... You're little stunt with the space bridge implosion didn't help much either." Ratchet shrugged and sighed. "I guess why I came here was to tell you to try and be just a little selfish for once and stop being a hero. You at least deserve that, you know."

* * *

**This seriously took me forever to finish. I don't know...I just got distracted I guess. I might do another five later on. If you don't understand 3, then don't hesistate to ask for an explination.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh noes! She's back with another one! Oh dear! I've back with the writing practice. ****As I said before, it's a writing practice where you turn on your Mp3 player or Cd player or I-pod and make the songs shuffle. You have to write different situations or whatever comes to mind regarding the first five or ten songs you hear. I chose five this time. I know you're only supposed to write during the duration of the song, but it never said you couldn't repeat the song until you're finished (which I did.) Yes. I did just copy this from the last chapter. **

**Transformers does not belong to me and it never will, sadly.**

--

**1. Mulan's Decision- Mulan**

Relentlessly he trained and did surprisingly well, but now it seems that was all in vain because he couldn't protect one person that mattered to him the most. He was young then- he made one mistake. Somewhere out there, he was all alone and suffering or perhaps not. Once Prowl knew him as an ally, a teammate. But because of him, his friend may no longer even be online.

Prowl was rejected from his academy- a reasonable compensation.

He vowed that he would never become close to another for the rest of his cycles so no one else would suffer because of him. He closed himself off and became cool to those around him. It was all going according to his plan.

But ever since he was assigned to a certain crew, he found himself becoming more homely- a team player. Something that he slightly missed during his stellar cycles of loneliness.

**2. Håll Om Mig- Nanne Grönvall **

Cha-Cha-Cha!

Theze humanz are zo crazy! Hahahahaha!! Zhey act innozent and ignorant to zhey're impending doom! Megatron vill zmear zhem like zhe inzectz zhey are!

Oooohhh!! I vonder vhat color zhey're fluidz are vhen zhey leak! I bet zhat if I could make paintz if I zqueeze enough of zhem! Zhen I could paint muztaches on zhe Autobotz! I like muztaches! Hahahahahaha!!

**3. Ai no Uta- Koda Kumi (Male version. Guaranteed to give you a 'Lol' moment.) **

"Bumblebee?" Sari called as she slowly made her way onto the roof top and glanced around. After spotting Bumblebee sitting ponderously on the edge, she smiled and slowly made her way to sit beside him. "This seat taken?"

"Oh. Hi Sari," Bumblebee quietly responded after his human friend suddenly appeared beside him. He shrugged and looked up to night sky and twinkling specks of the stars covering the ebony. "No...not really."

"What's wrong Bumblebee?"

"Well...I've just been thinking that since Megatron's gone and there aren't really any Decepticons left on Earth we might have to go back to Cybertron soon. We'll have to leave all our friends behind." Bumblebee sighed and closed his optics, trying to cover the sadness in his voice.

"I didn't think about that...You wouldn't really have to go, would you?" Sari questioned with an overwhelming sense of concern. She frowned when Bumblebee gave no answer and look upwards to the sky in mirrored sense of depression. Her face suddenly brightened after spotting the glittering and beautiful sight of a shooting star and pointed in its direction excitedly. "Look! A shooting star! We have to make a wish!"

"I wish we could stay on Earth. I don't want to go back to Cybertron yet...," Bumblebee quietly muttered and gave a 'sigh'- he couldn't actually sigh, but it was more of a motion.

"Somehow I think you will Bumblebee," Sari murmured to herself as she watched the shooting star disappear from sight and smiled as the twinkle slowly faded away.

**4. You've Got the Touch- Van Halen **

Damn kids...They're always rushin' in and not thinkin'. 'Bots these days are nothin' disrespectful and rude- ta Pit with that. I'll straightn' them out. If it takes a good hit with the wrench to get it through their thick processors or a little ruffin' up, then that's what I'll do. I've got damn good accuracy, so that'll help me.

They don't call me 'Hatchet' for nothin'.

**5. Fly In the Freedom- Sonic Adventure Battle 2 **

She smirked. Perhaps it wasn't so bad that they treated her like a queen- a goddess. It was much better than being called "Freak!" or "Monster!". They scampered to treat her every whim and desire and they thought little of themselves. They never questioned an order, but instead tried to fulfill as quickly as possible.

Love? Lovesick puppies with an ignorant crush- that's all they were; putty in her hands. What could they know of love? Love causes deceit and betrayal. And yet, whenever she hit them or yelled at them, they just took it and never said anything (not that they were great conservationists anyway.) But they never betrayed her or abandoned her...

She was trusting Autobots sooner than she had ever expected.

* * *

**Note that on 3, it's not supposed to be a pairing. Just for Sari and 'Bee's friendship. Honestly, I think Ratchet does "Have The Touch" if he can throw a ratchet that well. I don't if he's ever thrown one in the show, but let's all pretend he has. **


End file.
